I Heart You
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Not good with the title (TToTT)! Hetero Contest at FB! Killua felt different in front of Bisky all the time, heart beats faster, overloaded thinking, and many more. Not good at this summary but please enjoy and review! My idea is drained with the humor strangely washing off.


Short story, I got some idea about Killua being a tsundere while Bisky just can't get it why Killua was like that! (XD) After hearing a song by SM*SH, a boy band from my country! The song is I Heart You! Enjoy!

Sapphire Pair ( know it's coming right!) , OOC-ness, grammars ( XD & TT_TT ) , a present for Nisp-chan! Biscuit has the same year old with the boys (girls).

* * *

Killua has known this coming, she always feels different from when she was with her friends. When she is with her handsome _Nen_ master, Biscuit Krueger, she always feels this feeling, wanting to be with him forever and be loved by him.

**_Why did I feel like this? If Bisky smiles at me, I'm blushing furiously! If he praise me, I'm always even more embarrassed than when the other praise me or believes in me! If he calls me or calls my name, I'm always speechless! I'm always shocked if he touched me! Why is my brain freeze if I think of him!? Ah, brain-freeze! _**Killua touched her head out of the 'brain-freeze' she said a while ago in her mind. Then suddenly a pair of hand landed on Killua's shoulder, she quickly jumped in surprise and turned her head to see her _Nen_ master standing behind her with a worried face.

"Are you alright, Killua?" Biscuit asked out of concerned seeing his student like that. "If you're not okay, then I'll let you rest for today!" he continued.

"I'm okay! I'm not going to be left by Gon in the dust!" Killua exclaimed and standing suddenly.

Biscuit chuckle a bit hearing what his student said, "Then start training again!" Biscuit said.

"O-Okay!" Killua blushed and start running back to the training place.

A week passed, they were walking to find some information while Gon training alone. **_What's this feeling again!? My curiosity eating me alive! Why did I always wanted to be with him only together since we always walked together to find information!? _**Killua train of though is interrupted by someone calling her name. "W-What is it Bisky!? " Killua asked to the one calling.

" Are you alright? Lately you're like that!" Biscuit asked.

" No, it's nothing!" Killua answered.

Biscuit sighed then without Killua calculated, Biscuit take her hand and start walking n the same pace as Killua while the girl was just speechless and she was as red as a ripe tomato. Biscuit chuckled seeing the girl's reaction while other people who sees them gave a jealous stare to the two.

* * *

Two years later, " Bisky! I-I love y-you! You better accept it or die!" Killua stated nervously.

Biscuit laugh out loud and make Killua even more nervous. He stopped laughing after a while and start answering the confess with a warm and caring smile, " I love you too, Killua!".

Killua's heart skip a beat from the smile and suddenly her hand move on its own and punch Biscuit and make him into a star. After Biscuit finally landed, Killua bow so many time. After that, they took a little walk to the hotel Killua and her little brother, Alluka rented.

**_Finally! Ah, thanks Kurapika for explaining about all the things I've gone through! Kurapika you're truly a walking book full of the world information and history! Bisky.._** Killua gaze at her new boyfriend who was beside her for a while until the boy turn his head to meet his lover beautiful blue eyes.

" What is it?" Biscuit asked while another smile grow.

" Nothing!" Killua said while pouting a bit because Biscuit stopped her train of though.

Killua sighed and start thinking again, **_Maybe you don't know how I change after meeting you but to me it's really many changes. That training to turn her more feminine that Kurapika put me daily if he visits and more from Alluka! Nothing can separate love! Even time did not have the heart! _**Killua finish her train of though and then clutch to Biscuits arms and said, " We're together forever! I need you! I love you!".

"Killua, " Biscuit sighed and continue, " You're so childish!".

" So what!?" Killua exclaimed.

" Nothing! It's just you're so cute!" Biscuit stroke Killua's silver hair with care.

"Shut up!" Killua shouted.

Biscuit laughed while Killua pouted cutely, they were almost like a happy old couple.

" Thanks you! Now I can feel how love is!" Killua smiled while Biscuit blushed furiously at what the girl said.

* * *

Then how about that! I know it's short and many more but the song is only 3 minutes and 50 seconds! My stomach hurt and I feel I want to vomit. I'm doing this from I'm back from school until at least seven o'clock in the night! Hearing the music to find some ideas and totally hand, face and ear to a machine! That's plus headache! Well hope you readers like this and please review!


End file.
